


Two things...

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate universe - Arrow scene, And the second thing?, Angst, Departures/reunions, F/M, Flashback, I Love You, Post 2x09, Tortured!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this: Bellarke can recreate the Olicity scene "I do know two things. The first is that whoever I am, I’m someone that will do whatever, whatever it takes to save my sister." "And the second thing?" "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two things...

_**Flashback** _

 

 _“Open the gate!”_ Barely registering the actual words, Clarke tore her gaze from the warm bonfire, a rush of relief easily making its way through her veins to light up her eyes. Funny enough it only took her mind that single second rewarded until her head spun in the direction of the entrance, to think: _He’s home._ And the familiar vision of his relaxed smile flattering proud eyes marked by triumph was reawakened in her mind; it had been a while since she had stopped believing.

But instead the view that met her forced not just her heart but the whole world still, drained every little ounce of happiness from her body, even the color from her cheeks. Because there, they were dragging Bellamy through the gate, his bare torso smattered in blood from wounds Clarke couldn’t tell where were. His skin was ghostly pale, but as something unknown restarted the motion in her feet and she made her way closer, she noticed his eyes as the only living thing about him.

Placing her palms to cup his face, Clarke’s heart ached in fear, the sudden punch of shame nearly sending her to the ground. _“Bellamy?”_ She tried not to croak at his attempt to look at her, but it was so hard, the tears burning and blurring her vision soon.

“Get him to medical! Now!” Those words from her own mouth were getting lost in the mist of all agony.

* * *

 

Of course Abby was standing above his cot immediately after they put him there, wishing to fulfill her deed as the head surgeon, but Clarke was having none of it: “Forget it. He’s _mine._ ” She said insistently through clenched teeth, a hand pulling at her own hair out of frustration.

“Clarke-“

“I need somebody to hold him down.” was her hurried words as she heated the blade of a knife till the tip was glowing orange. She had to squeeze her eyes shut every time he roared in pain, knowing that she already had caused him too much of it.

 _“I’m so sorry.”_ Clarke sobbed, putting away the knife, and as her gaze fell on him, blacked out, the strained sobs came rolling in like tidal waves. With tears continuously spilling from the blue in Clarke’s eyes, Abby offered help once more. However the princess simply twisted one of his dark curls around her finger while her thumb softly caressed the skin of his forehead.

“You’re going to be okay. You’re. Going. To be. _Okay._ ”

 

~ End of flashback ~

* * *

 

Inhaling the cold winter air, Clarke wondered how long it would take before that vivid memory would stop haunting her whenever their eyes met - Despite him recently saying that he didn’t want her to remember him like that; weak and bloodied from torture.

It had been three days since Octavia was taken by The Mountain Men: three long ones where neither Bellamy nor Lincoln had eaten, knowing that they had to risk their lives on a mission again.

“I’m not going to ask you to stay.” Clarke breathed out sharply while watching Bellamy hike up his pack, his eyes somewhat absent. Smiling slightly, “I appreciate that,” drove her to take a step forward, determined to request again in spite of what had happened last time. “But I do have to ask you one thing-“

“If it’s you asking, I’ll do it.” Actually, there was not even a little bit of doubt or sarcasm in that response, yet Clarke feared that there would soon be.

“ _Kill him_. You have to kill Cage - that’s the only way… Hey, listen to me. I am terrified that you won’t kill him, because that’s not who you are anymore.”

“Clarke,” without noticing it, Bellamy brushed a strand of golden hair from her face, as if not remarking that it perhaps was for the last time, “I honestly don’t know if I’m a killer anymore but I do know two things…” Her eyes flickered open, looking into his, slightly surprised - “The first is that, whoever I am, I am someone who would do whatever, _whatever_ it takes to save my sister.” Really, Clarke knew that she was supposed to feel relieved at those words, but they didn’t do much. Drawing his hand back from where it had rested against her cheek, Bellamy backed towards the gate.

“And the second thing?” Clarke asked.

 

Then, with the most natural smile on his lips, eyes still serious, he said: _“I love you.”_

 

 


End file.
